Darkness Of My Heart
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: The movie Covenant. She wasn't supposed to be born, yet she was. Her access to the Power makes her unknowable. She doesn't age when she uses...her soul becomes darker. Can she be saved by a gentle Caleb?
1. Chapter 1: Home Bound

Chapter 1: Home Bound

I climbed out of the car, staring at the house I hadn't seen in years. There were no lights lit as I strolled forward, feeling the silence flowing around me like a blanket. It was comforting as I hadn't felt it in so long since I left. I paused at the door, realizing that I didn't know if I could just go in or if I needed to knock now. I lifted my hand to knock when it swung open and I was shocked to see how much he had aged. "Tyler!" I took him into my arms and laughed happily as he hugged me back. "Trixx!" we broke apart and he looked me up and down. "Geez, what happened to you?"

I shrugged and he motioned for me to come inside, announcing that I was back. "Trixx, is it truly you?" I nodded and waved as she came down the stairs as fast as she could. "My darling, you've come home finally." "Yes, mom. I'm back for now. How have you both been?" I asked as she allowed me to sit in a chair in the den. "The boys are doing well, top of the class and the best on the swim team. We all are very proud." I sighed and looked at Tyler, smiling. "I'm glad you are growing into a man in a good way." "Mom, I was just about to go meet the guys…" she nodded, but patted my hand. "Why don't you join them? I'm sure it will be fun."

She ushered us out before I could say no and clicked the lock into place, I rolled my eyes. "So, you coming with me?" I turned to him, seeing his sweet face and nodded. "I think I have some extra clothes in my trunk, I can't go anywhere wearing this." I gestured to my outfit, which was ripped and stained and torn in places. As we walked to my car, he noticed that it also looked in bad shape. "What in the world have you been doing?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." his eyes shown his excitement and I shook my head, he was so easy to please. Once I threw on some new clothes in the back seat of my car, Tyler drove his own vehicle around and I hopped in. "I gotta stop by to give Reid a ride, that cool?" I waved my hand as I stared out the window, searching the dark world.

We got to Reid's place and waited…but no one ever showed up. "I will not wait anymore, he's getting another ride." I told Tyler to go, he sighed and nodded, muttering under his breath. When we parked with the other cars, I noticed something odd. I went to say something, but Tyler was already waiting for me to catch up. I shook myself and decided I would check it out later. I followed him to the others and paused when I saw Caleb and Pogue. They looked so much older…so different. They turned and saw us walking up, I met Caleb's eyes and saw his stress already. "Long time no see, guys." I smiled and pushed my hair behind my ear.

They both seemed a bit shocked at seeing me but recovered and greeted both of us. "Trixx, it's been years!" I nodded and welcomed the hug from Pogue. I pulled Caleb into a hug because he didn't seem to know what to do. "I'm not a stranger, Caleb, relax." as we pulled apart he went to say something but a voice came from behind us. "What's up fellas?" we turned and saw Reid strolling up. He caught me in his stare and smirked like the bad boy he was pretending to be. "Where were you? Stopped by to give you a lift." "Had things to do. How's the party?" he leaned over the edge, looking down at the bonfire party happening below. "Don't know, just got here." Pogue answered and Reid looked at us, "Well hell boys, let's drop in." he stepped off the cliff, disappearing within seconds.

"Oh, shit yeah!" Tyler turned and faced us as he leaned back and fell through the air. "Tyler!" Caleb and I spoke at the same time. I rolled my eyes as Pogue followed suit, "Come on, Caleb. It's not like it's going to kill us…yet." he stepped off also. I shared a look with Caleb and he sighed. "It's been a while huh." I nodded and looked down at the drop. "A lot has changed…that's for sure." I watched as Caleb also walked off the cliff, catching his eyes change to solid black. I sat down on the edge, trying to decide if it was worth it. "Let's go!" I heard Reid's voice from below, making me scoff. "Says the one that doesn't age when he uses his powers just yet."

I slid off and focused as I fell, trying to use the lowest power I could. I landed and hit my knee on a rock, slicing it open because I used not enough power to protect myself. I winced and Caleb came over to me, but I could hear Reid's laughter in the back. "You alright?" Caleb helped me up and I saw blood dripping onto my pants. "Great, I don't have a lot of clothes left. I keep fucking them up." I put alittle pressure on it and told them to head on down. Tyler and Caleb held back, still surrounding me. "Ty, go on, I'm good. You too Caleb." Tyler left, but Caleb took a good look at my knee. "Why didn't you use more?" I shrugged and motioned to myself.

"Not everything is written in that book, so some things are give and take, guess work. It's harder for me than you." he went to say something, but looked away and got up, telling me not to take too long. I sat on a boulder and looked at the wound. It was deep, but I didn't need stitches, I just needed the bleeding to stop. I ripped my shirt at the bottom, making a wrap to keep pressure and myself from losing more blood. I followed after the guys and when I came upon the party, I paused…it had really been a while since I was around other people. As I made my way through the people, I got a look from a guy walking around, eyeing everyone. I felt a shiver pass through me as his eyes stared at me, but I heard raised voices and turned to see the guys standing off against some other dudes.

I made my way over as Caleb was telling Reid to let something go. "I think you owe Kira an apology." "Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah the apology." the girls shared a look, like boys being boys. The longer haired guy shoved Caleb, but before anything could happen, the guy from earlier jumped between them. "Woah! You were being kinda bitchy." I felt the power urge through me as Reid used to make the guy's friend puke all over him. "Guys! Uh GUYS! Three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell road!" everyone started running, girls giggling and guys laughing. We all took off toward the cars. "You guys need a ride?" "No, Sarah drove us?" "See you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked his girl and she said they were just going to crash.

"I could use a lift." the guy appeared from no where and Sarah agreed. "Nice going back there. Caleb." "I'm Chase. Thought that guy and I were about to go at it. His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time." "Didn't it though!" Reid laughed as he grabbed Tyler's shoulder. The girls headed to their car and I caught the look Caleb gave Sarah's back as she was walking away. They shared one last look before she climbed in and tried to start her car. "Sarah wants you man." Pogue said as soon as all the doors were closed. "That's bullshit." Reid snapped. "Oh now. Don't be jealous Reid." Caleb just smiled and I shook my head at the way they acted.

"My car won't start." "Hop in with us." "I can't just leave it here." "I can fix it for you." Reid rushed to say and Caleb scolded him. "It's not over yet boys." he climbed out and went over to her hood opening it. "Let it go, it's his life, man." Pogue said to Caleb. Reid didn't even touch anything before telling her to try it again. It started without fail as I felt the power usage surge through me again. I looked back and saw flashing lights coming straight for us. "Gotta bolt…move over." "It's my car." "Move over baby boy. Now!" Reid took off, however the cop car was right behind us. "Ahh, we gotta pull over." "Oh, you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard!" "Alright, what the hell. Let's lose them. Hey, cut across Marble head. Might as well have some fun while we're at it."

Reid slid the car through the dirt as we turned and I fell over onto Caleb's shoulder. He looked at me as I sat back up and I rolled my eyes at his smile. We went over a jump and hit hard, but the guys were having a blast, laughing. I couldn't help but join in their fun. "Alright, guys, you ready?" Reid asked, getting serious. "Come on Caleb, it's going to take all of us." Tyler looked at me with a boyish smile, "Sis, you helping right?" I nodded and heard the cops honking at us, trying to warn us, but Reid just hit the gas. All of our eyes glassed over, solid black as we sped forward. "Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid shouted as we all whooped and hollered, going over.

A moment later we were hitting the ground behind the cops as they turned shocked! We were all laughing at their faces as we turned and drove off. I sank down a little, feeling sore at the use of the power of that strength. Reid drove to his place first, then Tyler got back to driving and Pogue's house was next. "I'll take you home Caleb." he offered and Caleb agreed, giving me a look first. "Hey, you alright?" I cleared my throat and nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm good. See you guys later." I climbed up front as we left and sank against the seat. "Trixx, are you really alright?" Tyler asked and I shook my head. "It takes a lot out of me, using. It's different for me than you guys." "Because you've ascended?" "No, because I'm a girl with the power. Well I'm not even sure myself. I just need some rest. Come on now, you got school tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2: Rumors

Chapter 2: Rumors

I threw my duffel bag by the door of my old bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom. I took my time, letting the hot water run all over my body and let the steam open up my pores and clean every inch of me. I was careful of my knee and when I was done, I used some alcohol and bit my lip to keep from shouting. I bandaged it up and went to my room. Turning on the light I saw that it hadn't changed much, it was almost as they never stepped in here. "Mom never wanted to move your stuff, she always figured one day you would come home." I turned and saw Tyler leaning against the door frame.

"I never planned on coming back honestly. Nothing against you and our family, I just don't belong." he went to speak but I held up my hand. "Ty, I love you. Get some sleep. We can talk about everything later." he didn't bother me again as I settled into my old room. I crawled into bed after slipping into a pair of shorts and shirt, feeling so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. "I will never belong." I mumbled as I fell asleep. I felt the surging through my body, making me launch out of the bed and gasping for breath. "What the fuck?" I asked myself, feeling a power usage unlike before.

I couldn't go back to sleep and sat at the bottom of the bed with my personal notes of the Book of the Damnation. I opened to the middle and saw my writing of my teenage self. "Today is my 13th birthday and I feel everyone's eyes on me for some reason. There is going to be a big party tonight for me and I feel that the entire families are waiting for something. Mom is stressed, her eyes are filled with tears every time she sees me." I read my words aloud and sighed, remembering the night my life changed.

**8 Years Ago**

I was playing with Tyler as everything was being prepared for the party tonight and Tyler smiled at me. "Sissy, what's going to happen to you tonight?" "Nothing, why do you ask?" "Cause they've never made this much of a big deal of our birthdays before. Now everyone's planning this huge party but only the family is coming. It doesn't make since." I was a bit taken back by his attentiveness at the adults. At that moment, my mother came to collect me to get ready and I sighed. "Mom, I don't want to wear a dress. What's wrong with my clothes now?" "Honey, they are not proper for greeting all the families." "But it's just Caleb, Pogue, and Reid's families. Not anyone special." he snickered a bit at my statement as we entered the room holding a dress for me. I was surprised it wasn't a big puffy princess dress as that was what mom normally wanted me to wear.

It was a simple light blue dress, with hints of white in the design. It was actually pretty. "I knew you would fight if I did much more than this. I couldn't have that on your birthday." she slipped it over my head and it fit me nicely, not skin tight but flowing gently about my body. "You are becoming a beautiful young woman Trixx. We are all very proud of you." her voice was shaky as she spoke while fixing my hair. It was braided along the side half up half down. She slipped a few fresh flowers in there before I could stop her. "Alright, it's time." my father entered the room, looking down at me before nodding to my mom. "She's fine, come on." I never understood why he was so distant from me, it was almost as if he hated me.

When I went downstairs, everyone was already there, watching my every move. There was whispering and mumbles as I continued through the night. I was tired and just ready for this day to be over when the four boys showed up. I smiled at their faces, they didn't look too happy about their outfits either. Pogue had already tossed his tie off and Reid didn't bother with his jacket once he was out of his mom's sight. Caleb smiled at me, his shirt unbuttoned a bit but still more proper than the others. "Hey Trixx." Caleb threw up a wave in greeting and gave a good look around. "Seems like everyone is here." "It's crazy for us to have to do all this for your birthday."

"It's a big deal. She's the first girl born in the family in centuries." my father appeared and scared us all. "Trixx, it's time for your cake." I was sitting awkward as everyone sang happy birthday and I blew out my candles, wishing that I knew what was going to happen tonight…something had to be happening for this type of gathering. As they cut cake, I slipped away and went outside onto the upper deck. The sky was clear and the stars were bright, it was a beautiful night tonight. "Hey." I turned and saw Caleb coming out with two pieces of cake. He sat mine down in front of me on the banister. "Everyone is looking for me aren't they?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Our parents are all gathered in the den whispering, they won't allow any of us in there. But I did overhear that they needed to get you away from everyone tonight. I couldn't hear why though." I looked at the door, just waiting for them to appear and take me away from everyone. "I know it's crazy, but I feel like I'm going to disappear tonight and never return." I admitted to him, feeling insure about myself. He patted my shoulder, smiling brightly. "You're not going anywhere, I am not going to let anything happen to you." I smiled and shook my head. "Caleb you're too old for your age. Haha you're kind of like an adult in a preteen's body."

His cheeks flushed and he looked away, taking a bite of cake. I turned to my own piece and sighed, not feeling hungry, only an empty pit in my stomach. "Trixx, darling, it's time to say goodnight to everyone." Mom cracked open the door, but her eyes softened at the sight of me and Caleb standing out in the moonlight. "I guess that means everyone is leaving, I better go find my mother." he gave me a hug and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry, meet me at the gate at midnight if you still feel like this. We'll talk about it all, 'kay?" I gave him a squeeze and waved as I took Mother's hand and she led me away. I said goodbye to each person who was there. All the adults gave me nervous looks and false smiles.

My parents finished up their own goodbyes and then took me into the den. There was a blazing fire in the fireplace and all the curtains were drawn back, letting in the light from the full moon. "Dad, Mom, can you please tell me what is happening? I'm scared and confused." my mom held me close and went to say something, but my father cut her off. "Dear, leave us. I'll do it alone." I looked at my mom's face and could clearly see all the worry and fear for me all over it. It didn't make me feel better about being alone with my father. It had been years since we were actually alone together. She gave me a tight hug, whispering in my ear that she loves me no matter what and show no fear.

When she closed the door, I felt a jolt run through me, I was alone for the first time in all my life it felt like. "Trixx, sit down and speak with me, daughter." the way he says daughter always gave me a chill. It held such disgust in his tone when the word would come out, making me feel like he truly did hate me. "What do you want to talk about, Father?" I sat in the chair nearest the fire, feeling cold and he took the chair directly in front of me, so I couldn't escape his gaze. "Do you know why tonight was such a big deal?" I shook my head, "No, I mean it isn't a big birthday or anything. Thirteen is just another year. Am I allowed to know why?"

"Thirteen is actually a very big birthday for our families. The boys will receive the same treatment on their birthdays…I hope." the low tone he used for the last part made me feel like he didn't mean for me to hear. "Trixx, you are the first daughter born in the families in many many years, it was thought to be impossible for us to ever have girls. Did you know that you were actually a twin?" I blinked, no one had ever told me that. "You had a twin brother, but twins were also unheard of in the family. Doctors said that it was going to be difficult for one of you to live. In the womb, we were told that one of the babies was absorbing the other. We all just assumed that the boy was absorbing you, as no girl or twins were ever born."

"So I was a surprise, for being a girl and not a boy? Why didn't you look at ultrasounds and find out for sure. Did you not want a girl? Did you truly not want me Dad?" I felt anger rising up and my cheeks flushed. "Calm down and let me continue. You may speak how you like once I am done." I settled back in the chair and looked down. "We did want a boy, partly because it was how it had been for centuries. No girls…ever. We never felt that we needed to check to make sure, we always thought that you were going to be a boy. The other reason is because of tonight. Every first born in the families, on their Thirteenth birthday, gets a very special…" he trailed off, unsure of how to word whatever he was trying to say.

"So when you were born a girl, it was very confusing. The doctor said you had to have been a very strong willed soul to absorb your brother, saying that we should be proud to have a girl like you." "So why aren't you? What am I getting tonight that's so special? That should've gone to my brother?" he got on his knees in front of me and locked eyes with me. I watched closely as his eyes flashed a ring of fire, turning from their normal blue to solid black. I felt the urge to scream, but it was suppressed by something I couldn't control. "This is going to be your birthday present. May it be a curse or a gift to you. We have only had boys so we aren't sure how this is going to affect you. You may be strong enough to handle it, you may not be and we will lose you. I love you Trixx, but the fear in me makes me wish you were never born. You may very well die tonight child."


	3. Chapter 3: The Power

Chapter 3: The Power

**Still 8 Years Ago**

His eyes went back to normal and he fell back into the chair, rubbing his head. "So I've got this power being given to me. What if I don't want it?" "You have no choice, none of us do. It is how it has been for our entire families lines." "Does it hurt to use this power?" "Trixx, you must understand that if you survive, your life will be forever changed. You will be able to do anything you can think of. Nothing will be impossible to you. The power surging through us is powerful beyond belief." "It seems like it's a good thing, why do you speak like it's a bad thing." "Because, tonight you will receive a tiny bit of the power, not the full power. This is what we call the test. Once you turn eighteen, on the exact moment of your birth, you will ascend and get the full power. However it has a cost, the power is a part of us, tied directly to our souls, our life essences. When you ascend, every time you use the power, it is going to drain a piece of your life. You will age faster every time you use. It is addicting to use so if you survive, do not use it pointlessly. Otherwise you will end up like the elders in our families. They may look ages old, but in reality, they are only in their 40s."

I looked into the fire, taking in all the information he gave me. I may die tonight, I may get unbelievable power if I live. I can get more power will I turn 18, but every time I use, I'll get older. It's like a drug, hard to resist.. I jumped when the clock chimed 11, making me met my dad's eyes. I was born at 11: 11. "Will it hurt?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes already. "I'm not going to lie to you, it will. Whether you live through it or not, it is going to feel unbearable. We are going to have to go outside, Trixx." I nodded and he took my hand for the first time that I can remember. We walked out and I looked around, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Storm is coming…" he mumbled and I noticed the dark clouds seemingly heading unnaturally toward us. "Trixx, one last thing, never will your power away. Never." the clouds were right over as we let the minutes tick by in silence. "Do the boys know? About what's going to happen to them?" "No, the first they will learn of it is on their thirteenth birthday, same as you. You must not speak to them about it either." I agreed, feeling so alone again, I couldn't tell anyone about what is happening, I was going to suffer alone if I lived…or I was going to die.

I glanced back into the room and saw the clock, we only had a minute left…only 60 seconds before my life changed forever or ended completely. "I always thought you hated me." I breathed out, making my dad look at me. "Trixx, I could never hate you. You are my flesh and blood. My child….my daughter. But every time I looked at you, I could only imagine what was going to happen on this day. I didn't want to get close to you because I didn't want it to hurt so deeply if this didn't go well. I don't want to lose you, now I realize that no matter how I treated you as you grew, if you die tonight, I know my heart will never heal." I let the tears spill over as I hugged him tight, feeling closer to him that I ever had, happy that he didn't hate me at all.

And in that final moment, I felt some happen to me, the jolt forced me from my dad's arms and I struggled to remain on my feet. "Trixx!" I heard his voice, only it was muffled, distance. Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning hitting my chest, shooting straight through me and frying my body, every vein felt like it was burning, all the blood inside was boiling. I tried to scream out, but there was no breath to come out, silently I screamed as again and again lightning rocketed inside me, seemingly destroying every part of me. Then it was gone, there was no more pain, my body felt cool as I laid on the ground, fearful to open my eyes.

"Daughter? Please open your eyes, please don't go, you can't be gone." the voice was getting louder, pounding against my skull. I groaned and blinked, seeing a beautiful clear sky above me. "Thank God." I searched for his voice, my father was crying and sitting beside me. "Daddy?" I felt my throat was hoarse, hard to speak anything. He pulled me into his arms and squeezed me against him, I felt the pain again. "H-hurts!" I cried out and he softened his grip. "I'm sorry, I should've known. You were just so lifeless, I thought the worse. Trixx, you are alright!" the bright lights came as my mother came running to us. "Oh sweetheart!" she was already crying as she sank on my other side. "Is she really alright?" her hands reached out to touch me, but she was scared.

"I'm tired…" I breathed out and they both nodded. "I'll take her to her bed." Dad gently picked me up, making me wince and whimper a bit as he walked inside and upstairs to my bedroom. He placed me under the covers and brushed my hair out of my face. "Is Tyler going to go through this too?" he sighed and shrugged. "I am not sure. They're has never been two children with the power…but we are in uncharted waters because you are linked with the power now. He may not get anything as it is normally the first born…but it has always been the first born sons…" I mumbled an apology as I drifted into sleep. "I'm sorry I was born Dad…I'm only trouble."

**Present**

I sighed and looked around, feeling my inner child want to come out and just cry myself to sleep. However I knew it did no good, nothing ever did no good with this power…which to me was a curse. I tried to feel the power that woke me again, but it was not there, whichever boy used was done with it. I closed the book, remembering all those nights searching through the book, trying to find some clue as to why was I ever born, why I was allowed to live through the 13th power test….why I was allowed to ascend and be forever connected with my life to this power.

The next morning I joined my mother and brother at the kitchen table for breakfast. "Tyler, you need to eat, you have practice on Monday and need your strength." Mom was pestering him about eating and he was trying to be defiant. "Good Morning Trixx, how did you sleep?" she asked me, placing a plate of food in front of me to eat. I grabbed an apple and shrugged. "It's different than I'm used to." I pushed the plate away and looked at the photo of dad on the shelf. "Tyler, better hurry, Reid will be waiting for you to pick him up." she kissed his cheek and I waved bye as he left. Mom took the picture and sat beside me.

"He did love you Trixx. He just always worried about you. He did what he did to make sure you would be safe." I gritted my teeth to stop tears from forming and shook my head. "He should've let me deal with it alone. There was no need for him to do it." "Sweetheart, I know you are strong, you have such a powerful spirit and we never wanted you to have to deal with the power at all. Your father willed his power to you because he felt you needed it, he could feel your fear while you were using. He thought you were losing yourself in it, he only wanted to save you." I stood up, making the chair fall and walked away. "Mom, I don't need to be saved. I just need to be left alone."

I got into a pair of jeans and tank top, slinging my leather jacket over me and headed straight for my car. I whipped the car around the curves and blasted my loud rock to try to drown out the pain welling in my chest. I lifted my foot off the gas and let the car slowly crawl to a stop, sighing deeply. I never thought of my family when I left, it hurt too much to think of it. I sat there idling for a while before my cell began to ring. "Yeah?" I answered and heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while. "Child…come see me." "Mr. Danvers?" I asked and heard an awful hacking cough a moment later. "I'm on my way now." I pulled off and headed straight for the old colony home.

I got out and stared at the house, feeling a foreboding come over me. "Who's there?!" Gorman shouted out and shot a warning shot. "It's Trixx. Mr. Danvers called me." he lowered the gun and I went inside, hearing the house creak as it attempted to hold after all these years. He looked awful as he was turned by Gorman in the chair to face me. "T-Trixx. Hello." I sat in the only other chair and waved. "Why did you want to see me?" he took his time speaking to Gorman, who seemed to understand what he was trying to say. "He heard you were back from Evelyn and wanted to see you. He made a promise to help watch over you once your father…died." I sighed and stood up. "Thank you Mr. Danvers, but I don't need nor want anyone watching over me. I want to be left alone. It's the way I am supposed to be."

I walked out before either of them could say anything else, I was so tired of being treated like a helpless little girl or like a leper that only caused misfortune. I spun out as I left, feeling so angry that Father willed me his power but also made sure that everyone knew why he was doing it. He left Tyler without a father, how could my mom and brother look at me knowing that I was the reason he was dead. I thought of my little brother and slowed a bit. It was so innocent and sweet, he didn't deserve to go through his life like I have to. He deserved so much better, our family is fucked up for sure.


	4. Chapter 4: Nicky's

Chapter 4: Nicky's

I found myself driving into town and saw Pogue's bike in a shop, I parked and got out. I walked in to see him on the phone while another guy was looking over his bike. I got the end of his response to whoever he was talking to. "-Maybe it's because you're so close to ascending." I realized he was talking to Caleb and stopped, it was rude to eavesdrop. I looked down and saw the newspaper, seeing some kid died of a drug overdose at the party last night. I couldn't help but overhear more of what Pogue was saying. "He's only using his powers to piss you off…because he's jealous you're ascending first, man."

Suddenly Pogue's voice got worried as he said Caleb into the phone, as if the line went dead or something happened. I inhaled sharply as I felt the power flowing through me as someone was using…a lot. "What's going on, Caleb? Pick up." I heard Pogue talking into the phone. "Caleb, pick up the phone, man. Caleb, what's going on?" he was seeming to get more upset when I felt the power gone and I guessed Caleb spoke back because Pogue's face showed relief. "I saw his picture this morning in the newspaper. But who'd send you a darkling?" I froze, you had to have a lot of power to send a darkling. I went to leave, but knocked over a tray of tools, making Pogue look up and see me running out.

I jumped into my car and took off down the road, unsure of which one of the boys would send Caleb a darkling, they were not to be toyed around with or used as jokes. I rode further into town 'til I saw Caleb's mustang in front of the pharmacy. I pulled into a spot and got out, wanting to ask him more about this darkling. I was just about to go in when I saw the two girls from the party talking to him. He seemed happy and the way he was looking at the blonde made me pause. I sighed and released the handle, knowing I couldn't talk to him in private now. Not with normal people around. The blonde giggled and Caleb turned toward the door, looking up to see me. His smile was gone in a second and I backed up so they were able to come out. "Hey Trixx…what's up?"

I shrugged and looked at the girl, who seemed to avoid my eye contact. "Caleb, we need to talk." he went to turn to Sarah and I touched him arm, getting his attention back to me. "It's alright if you're busy now. But tonight is best." his eyes searched mine for why we needed to talk and I gave him a slight nod. "I'll be at Nicky's tonight. Meet me there?" I agreed and walked off without another word, leaving them to enjoy their day. I went to my car and saw Pogue leaning against it. "Pogue?" he smirked and shook his head. "Why'd you run from the shop earlier?" I bumped him with my hip so he scooted down some. "I came to see if you knew where Caleb was. I felt someone using and it made me knock the tray over. I panicked."

He didn't believe me one bit, I could tell. "You panic? I've never seen you panicked." I shrugged and opened the car door. "It's been a while since you have seen me. See you later." I said and he had to quickly move out of the way before I ran into him. I drove back home, wanting to change before heading to Nicky's tonight, unsure of how it was going to go. The boys were young, still enjoying their powers before it because linked to them, but it still was dangerous and needed to be addressed if one of them was using darklings. Mom wasn't home when I got there and I was glad for it, I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

I hopped into the shower and slowly began to relax as the water soothed the thoughts away. I stared at my closet, seeing clothing I hadn't seen in years, wishing that it was all just normal stuff, that my life was normal. Instead I grabbed my duffle bag and dug out my leather pants and corset top. I looked in the mirror and dolled myself up with makeup, making my eyes pop and lips deep red. "At least if everything goes well, I might get some action tonight." I joked to myself and fixed my hair into the thick waves that fell around my shoulders, down to my mid-back. "Maybe a haircut is in order tomorrow." I commented as I pulled on my boots.

I looked at my beat up dirty car and sighed, I didn't feel like driving that…hell, I didn't feel like driving at all. I grabbed my phone and dialed, waiting for him to answer. "Hey Pogue, come pick me up, I'm going to be drinking and need a ride. Thanks." I clicked end before he could say no and went outside onto the porch, sitting on the chair with my feet propped on the railing. When his bike revved as he darted up the drive, I chuckled and knew that he wouldn't have left me hanging. He took off his helmet as I stood up and he blinked a couple times, taking in exactly what I was wearing. "Really?" he asked as I climbed behind him, not bothering with a helmet.

He sighed and took off, speeding down the road toward Nicky's. We got there in record time and I sighed, running my fingers through my tangled hair now. "Helmet would've helped that." he joked as he leaned against the bike, watching me fight with my hair. "Oh yeah. How about I mess up your beautiful locks!" I laughed and began to give his hair a good messing. "Hey! Quit it!" he laughed with me, holding our hands up in truce before fixing it. His was a bit easier, but he waited for me so we entered together. Pogue seemed to zone in directly to his girlfriend, who was laughing with Sarah, Caleb and the new guy.

I followed close behind him as we went over, his girl laughing hard at the new guy, nearly not seeing either of us. "Oh, hey, baby!" she said before she saw me and her smile faded a bit. "You missed a great movie." she recovered and Pogue leaned down for her to kiss his cheek. "Yeah, I had to get my bike fixed." "That's cool. Chase hung out and kept me company." I watched Pogue tense a bit before taking off his jacket, "I'll just bet he did." it got a bit quiet before he turned to Caleb. "What's up, man?" "It's all good." I noticed Chase take off his plaid shirt in a mocking way of Pogue before Sarah got my attention. "You're Trick right?" I looked down at her, shaking my head. "It's Trixx."

"You want something to eat?" Pogue asked Kate and then he left to go get it as I stood by Caleb's chair, leaning against a beam. "Trixx, sorry. How do you know the guys?" Sarah asked, getting all eyes on me. "Oh, she's Tyler's older sister." Caleb explained, giving my leg a playful nudge. "Oh, so she's part of the family too? I've never heard any of you talk about her before." I scoffed and kicked Caleb's chair a bit. "Yeah, I'm the black sheep. No one ever mentions me." Caleb went to say something, but I felt power being used and whipped my head around to see Pogue, Tyler and Reid betting on the pool table. "Excuse me." I said as Sarah went to say something and walked over to them as Pogue was collecting his winnings.

I passed him, whispering, "Quit encouraging them." and made my way over to the other two. Reid's eyes lingered on me a little too long for my liking, but I focused on my brother, who was just as shocked at my outfit. "Trixx, what are you wearing? Seriously?" I shrugged off his comment and turned to Reid. "Was it you or him that used just now?" I questioned and he smirked, gladly taking credit for it. "Just a little bit. No big deal." I scoffed and dug my heel into his shoe. "It is no joke Reid. I don't want to have to babysit you two. Behave or I'll take you both home and ground you…" Reid seemed like he wanted to argue, but he knew he was no match for me.

I gave Tyler a look and he nodded, knowing I was being serious. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "You boys make me drink." I commented as I walked over to the bar, getting a couple shots and a beer. I downed my shots and took the beer with me back other to Caleb and the others. Caleb and Chase were playing foosball and Pogue took a turn, I guess wanting to talk to Caleb too. I was about to go to them, but Sarah headed over to Caleb, pulling him away and onto the dance floor. Pogue gave Chase a gentle warning brush by as he passed and I rolled my eyes, these guys.

Caleb and Sarah was having a blast it seemed and I hadn't seen such happiness on his face in a long time, it made my heart flutter a bit. "Hey baby." I glanced over, seeing a guy hitting on me. "Not a chance. Sorry." "Come on, didn't even let me try." I turned to him and sighed, "Best move along before I get mad. Bye." he grumbled, but moved away, I finished my beer and turned back to see Sarah and Caleb getting real close. That's when the bottle broke and the fun was over as Tyler and Reid had gotten into trouble with two guys from their school. Reid gave Aaron a shove and Caleb nodded to Pogue before giving Sarah a kiss on the cheek.

I followed after them, telling the others to stay there. "He made the shot, dickhead. You bet him he couldn't and he did." I heard Tyler saying as they were getting ready for a fight. "We ain't paying you shit, so if you don't like it-" "What's the problem?" Caleb asked, coming down with Pogue and myself right behind him. "None of your damn business." "He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot….and I did." I could tell by his tone that he had used again and I was surprised I didn't feel it that time. "Everyone just forget about it, okay?" I said, trying to get between all of them.

"Hey! Take it someplace else, ladies! Now!" "Whatever you say, Nicky." Aaron said and they rammed into Caleb as they passed, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I went to speak, but Caleb was already on it. "What were you thinking?" "We were just playing them." Reid said and Tyler agreed, "Yeah, come on, Caleb. They were suckers for it." "Tyler, shut you damn mouth now." I snapped at him as Reid got into Caleb's face. "Why don't you quit being such a pussy?" Caleb grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from leaving. "I'm not finished with you yet." I felt the surge as Reid grabbed Caleb's arm and his eyes went black.

"Reid, stop." Caleb's voice was strained as he was trying to talk sense into Reid without using. I felt another surge as Caleb's eyes burned black also, using and sending Reid flying. "What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive, you moron!" Reid stumbled to his feet as Caleb continued to speak, "You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that? That's your business. But if you use in the open, like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen." Reid stepped up, using and lifting a keg off the ground. "My power's greater than yours." "No until you ascend." Reid countered. "All right, go for it, tough guy."

Reid launched it at Caleb, who easily deflected it and sent Reid flying back into a mountain of empty bottles. Caleb went to go after him again but Pogue and I jumped in, Pogue grabbed him and I held up my hand to stop him from going further. "Caleb, enough." "Stop it! This is crazy!" "It's for his own good!" Caleb shouted as he fought Pogue's grip. Tyler ran to help Reid up as Caleb continued to shout at him. "Keep using like you did tonight and last night…when you ascend you'll be as good as dead!" I pressed against Caleb's chest hard, forcing him a few steps back. "So I fixed her car. Big deal!" Reid said as they climbed out of the broken boxes.

"Don't play me, Reid! I'm talking later and you know it!" "The hell I do!" he shoved off of Tyler, getting past me and right in Caleb's face again. "I didn't use later." he shoved passed them both and went back inside. "It's not right using on each other, Caleb." Tyler said to him, but groaned. "Tell it to Reid." Tyler sighed and I nodded for him to go with Reid. Caleb ran his hand down his face it was filled with stress again. "Reid's lying. It had to have been him." he said and I rolled my eyes, ever since they got the taste of power, those two have been at each other's throats. "How do you know?" Pogue asked and Caleb shook his head.

"Because it wasn't you. Tyler doesn't got the balls to lie to me." they turned to me, "You know I never use unless I have to. This is not a game and not for joking around." Caleb went to say something, but Sarah appeared and his attention was elsewhere. It began to thunder and lightning was flashing against the sky as Sarah told Caleb, "Let's go." he turned back to me and I pursed my lips, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, go." I said and he walked away to go back inside with her. Pogue chuckled and I glared at him. "Oh come on. You've always had a soft spot for Caleb, Trixx…admit it." I punched his arm and he grunted.

"That's all in the past. He's got a new girl to fawn after." I tried to hide my jealousy in my tone, but Pogue caught it and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Come on, girl." he tugged on my hand and led me back inside, I caught a glimpse of Caleb and Sarah laughing and heading out the front door. I ordered four more shots and downed them as Pogue was telling his girl bye. He came over and chuckled at me. "So it's all in the past right? Why you drinking so much?" I scoffed and finished another beer before answering. "As a matter of fact, I'm drinking because I have to oversee you four boys before you all end up getting yourselves killed." he laughed as he took my arm and led me outside to his bike. "This time, you're wearing a helmet."


	5. Chapter 5: Intrusions

Darkness Of My Heart: The Covenant Love Story: Caleb

Chapter 5: Intrusions

I felt leaning against Pogue more than I probably should, but his driving with all the new alcohol in my system wasn't a good combo. I groaned as he whipped us around another curve and gave him a squeeze. "Alright there Trixx?" "N-Never better." I snapped back and he laughed and gunned it more, making me swallow quickly before I threw up with the rush of my stomach. He slowed down after a minute, taking it easier on me I guessed. We pulled up to the gate of my home and I got off quickly, a bit wobbly on my first steps. "Trixx, you sure you going to make it?" I pushed his hand away and laughed, "Just been a while since I drank. Probably be a while again."

"How long is a while?" he took my elbow when I pushed his hand away again and began to walk me down the drive. "Uh…I think it was…yeah my 18th birthday night." he chuckled, but didn't ask more, he knew that the ascending was supposed to be painful and everything, but he had no idea until it was going to happen to him. I gave up, knowing it was no use trying to refuse his help, all the boys were stubborn like this. He released my arm as we reached the door and he turned me to face him. "You going to be alright? I mean, you used back there." I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah, it wasn't much so it'll be okay. I just have to be extra careful." "Caleb's going to be like you pretty soon…will he change like you did?"

I straightened my back and stepped back, toward the door. "Pogue, don't worry. Caleb isn't me, he's going to be able to handle it a lot better than I did and do. I trust in him to not become like our fathers." I opened the door and started to close it but paused at the last second. "Hey…" Pogue stopped and turned to me. "Did I really change that much? Am I not the same person from all those years ago?" I heard him sigh as I looked down, unable to keep eyes on him anymore, I was fearful of the answer. Pogue was always Honest, just like Caleb. "Trixx, listen. The Power has changed us all, none of us are anything like we were before it happened. You were the first, it hit you harder because you're the only girl to ever receive The Power. It was even more difficult for you. But you are still family, you are our Trixx. Don't worry."

I nodded, biting my lip as I waved bye and closed the door, unable to say anything. I went to my room and stripped off my clothes, feeling unsure of myself. I pulled the t-shirt over my head and wiped off my makeup, then brushed my hair before climbing into the bed. I closed my eyes, thinking about the last time I saw the guys before I left and sighed, feeling like a was a stranger in their lives now. I rolled over and buried my face into pillow, trying to relax.

"And why is that?" "I'm not sure just yet." I blinked when I recognized Caleb's voice and what I saw was Sarah and Caleb telling each other bye as she went to get out of his car. As quick as a thought passed, she was leaning over and pressing her lips against his. His smile was bright as he stared at her as she got out and ran inside. He put the car in gear and his eyes met mine in the mirror. "Jesus!" he whipped his head around and saw me sitting in the backseat, my lips pressed tightly together and my eyes watching him recover from his shock. "Trixx! What the hell?" I went to say something but my eyes went dark and I shot out of my bed, dripping sweat and breathing heavily.

"Ahh, fuck." I breathed out, not realizing that my inner desire overtook me and I used…to go see Caleb. I groaned and rubbed my hands down my head, then through my hair. "How am I going to explain this?" I knew there was no way I was going back to sleep, and a moment later, my cell chimes and Caleb's name is lit up with a text. "Need to talk. Be there in 15. Come out." I chewed on my bottom lip as I pulled a pair of sweat shorts on. I made my way outside and it wasn't long after that I saw headlights and knew it was Caleb. When he got out, his face held confused and a bit of anger, which I understood.

"Caleb, I-" "What the hell were you doing?" he cut me off, coming up real close to me. I held up my hand, making sure he didn't come any closer. "Let me talk." I replied calmly, unsure of how I was managing it. He threw up his hand in response, giving me space as I took a deep breath. "I am sorry for intruding, I was sleeping. I didn't do it on purpose. Caleb, I didn't realize what I was doing until you turned and saw me." "We can't use in our sleep, so I know you're lying. What? Do you think you're my mother or something?" he took another step toward me, his hands beginning to shake as I clenched mine into fist. "Caleb, you don't know what the ascending process does to you." "None of the others ever used while sleeping Trixx. Don't make up stuff. The book doesn't mention it either."

"Well according to the book, I'm not supposed to be alive so fuck you!" I let my emotions slip as I hurled my words at him, feeling so pent up. "You have no idea what I go through every single day of my life! You haven't got a clue what I've been through to try to keep myself under control. To not use! Do not talk to me like you know me. You haven't known me for years Caleb Danvers." my outburst seemed to take him off guard and I held back tears that were beginning to form. I quickly sat down and began to take my deep cleansing breaths, slowing my heart rate and getting my emotions under control once again. Caleb didn't say anything for a long time until I was back on my feet and looking at him more calmly now.

"Listen, I swear to you that I didn't do it on purpose. Trust me, that was the last thing I wanted to see." he tilted his head in confusion. "What was so wrong with it?" "Caleb I…" I paused and shook my head. "You and the others are like brothers to me, except for Tyler, who is actually my brother. I do not want to know anything about your sexual lives." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, giving it a good shake through. "Don't worry, I'll get it under control again, I won't interrupt ever again. One slip up, that's all this was. I had been drinking and wasn't taking the proper care of myself." I began to turn and walk away, but I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Trixx, wait. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Please." I cursed myself silently as I did as he asked, but I didn't turn around to face him. My tears were coming to the surface with the softness of his tone, like he cared about me as I did for him. I never admitted it, I never allowed myself to. "You're right, I don't know what you have been through or have to do to keep control. And I know you're not that same girl from the party that night, it's alright though. Because now you're a beautiful intelligent woman that is so dear to me. I couldn't see my life without you in it, it has been amazing to see you since you got back. I was actually beginning to think I would never see you again." his words pushed me over and I tried not to move as a sob rocked through me.

"Trixx?" Caleb's voice was quiet, I pressed a hand to my mouth to muffle the sob coming up. Before I could move, Caleb's arms folded me into them, pulling my back against his chest and hugging me tight. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you would never do anything like that on purpose." his hot breath was buried into my hair and I felt my heart jumping, nearly out of my chest. "I hope you forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you." I shook my head, pushing against his grip and after a moment, he let me go.

"Caleb, please. Just go. Never think of me again. Forget I was ever here. I'll be leaving again soon. It's too difficult for me to control my power here. I can't risk it." Without giving him a chance to say anything, I took off running and slammed the door of the house. I ran up to my room and sank against the door once it was closed. How could I let myself fall for him? It was always him though, there was no one else that I could ever care about.


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations

Chapter 6: Confrontations

I finally stood up from my spot, my legs and back feeling stiff from crouching like I was for so long. I stretched and sighed, just got back and here I am…running away again. It was all to much for me here. The guys weren't the little boys I knew, I couldn't control my power when it came to Caleb, I needed to get away before one of them got hurt. I decided I would break the news to my brother and mother tomorrow, I was so tired…I needed to rest. I climbed into the bed and closed my eyes, feeling so worn out.

I shot out of the bed, feeling the usage of power rack through my skull as I grabbed it and tried to get a hold of myself. Someone was using a lot, heavy usage, and my head was on fire with the power. When it faded away, I opened my eyes and saw a spider on my knee, just watching me before vanishing into thin air. I leaned back against my head board and tried to calm my breathing. Someone was using the power, and I could feel it so much more than anyone else.

I climbed outta bed, dripping sweat as I walked to the bathroom and took the coldest shower I could. The icy water lowered my temperature so that I could actually breath again and I sat down, letting the water chill me to the core. I didn't realize that I hadn't locked the door when Tyler came in. thankfully I was out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around me. His eyes met mine and he rushed over, rubbing his hands up my arms. "Trixx, what are you doing? You're freezing!" "I'm f-fine." I chattered, my teeth clinking together. "You're lips are blue! How long were you in there?"

I shrugged and pushed past him and into my bedroom again. "Just go back to sleep Tyler, I'm fine. Just got hot." "So you decide to turn yourself into a popsicle?" I knew I wasn't going to get rid of him as he sat on my bed and felt the covers. "Geez, why is your bed soaked?" "I got hot." I repeated and he seemed to catch onto something. "Caleb said he was waking up in sweats when someone was using…are you feeling it too?" I nodded and looked at him. "I'm feeling it a lot more than any of you. I'll be fine. Just let me get some sleep." he nodded, but took all my covers and sheets, saying he would get some more for me.

He returned and we put them onto the bed, he kissed my cheek and bid me Night as I climbed into the bed. "Goodnight Tyler." I mumbled back and settled into the covers. The rest of the night I slept soundly, no more waking in sweats. The next morning I didn't get up in time to see Tyler leave for school, but Mother was up and had a big breakfast cooked for me. I sat and ate in silence as she eyed me closely. "I'm leaving today mother." she dropped her cup and it shattered against the floor. "Why? You've only just returned." "My power is more dangerous here. I'm worried about losing control and hurting someone…maybe even one of the guys."

She didn't say anything but her eyes were tearing up already. "I'm not safe so close to the others, I have to go." she shook her head and wiped her tears away. "Darling, please. We haven't seen you in so long. Stay awhile longer, for me. Caleb needs you." I blinked, why would he need me? "What do you mean?" "His birthday is coming up. He will ascend. He needs someone who has been through it to help him." "Mother, he will ascend, but I doubt it will be like mine, I wasn't supposed to be born, let alone get the power and ascend myself. He would be better off alone than me telling him about my ascension."

I stood up, not wishing to speak about it further, but my feet forced me to stop before I hit the door. What if he did need me to help? I cursed myself under my breath and looked back at my Mother. "Fine, I'll stay until his birthday, but that's it. After that….I'm gone forever this time." I opened the door and closed it gently, feeling defeated. I walked out to my car and sighed, guess I needed to clean it. I climbed in and drove to the nearest car wash.

Once my car was clean and free of any dirt and debris, I looked at my phone and saw it was nearly the end of the school day, the boys would be getting out soon. I found myself turning out of the wash and headed for the school. When I arrived, most of the students were already gone, but I saw Pogue's bike, and Tyler's truck parked nearby. I pulled along side them and got out, crossing my arms and waiting for them. "Hey Sis!" I saw Tyler come out first, then Reid and Pogue last.

I couldn't stop my eyes from watching the door, waiting for Caleb to follow them out. "What you doing here?" "Was in town, got bored, figured why not." "I can think of a few things to keep us from being bored." Reid winked at me and I rolled my eyes as Tyler rounded on him. "Hey man, that's my sister. Back off." I walked past them and over to Pogue. "Hey, where's Caleb? I need to talk to him." "He's having dinner with Sarah tonight." I sucked in a breath and pursed my lips. "Oh…gotcha." he caught my tone and smirked at me. "Careful now. Don't want to let your jealousy get the best of you."

My response was quick as I swept my leg down and tripped him, making him fall onto the ground. "Oh man, I'm soooo sorry. Guess my emotions got the best of me." I said in a sickly sweet voice as he got up to his feet. "Whatever man, I'm outta here." he got onto his bike and took off, leaving me standing there looking blankly after him. "Why are you always talking to Pogue? It's like you don't like us anymore." I turned and smiled at Reid, who was trying to look uncaring. I got real close to his face and he gulped, I grabbed his cheeks and pinched them both, joking, "Aww, does little Reid feel left out!? I'm sooo sorry I'll be sure to play some games with you little one. How's that?"

He jerked his face of my hands as I laughed, before he jumped into Tyler's truck and slammed the door. "Let's go Tyler, I wanna get to Nicky's!" Tyler waved to me as he climbed in and they were gone also. I sighed, it was hard for me to be around them and not feel so different. They weren't little anymore, they were almost grown. I was heading to my car when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Chase walking toward me, smiling. "Hey, can I get a ride? My friend ditched me." I nodded and unlocked the doors.

We drove in silence and I had a pit in my stomach I couldn't shake, something was wrong with this kid. "So you're Tyler's sister right?" I nodded and he touched his chin. "I've never met a lot of their family, are you the oldest?" I nodded again, the pit in my belly twisting more and more with each word from his mouth. "That's interesting, some of the other students say that their families don't have girls…were you adopted?" I shook my head and gripped the wheel tighter, it was beginning to rain and I was ready to get away from this guy. "Why are you so interested in my family and my friend's?" I asked him, locking eyes for a moment before turning back to the road.

"Oh, I'm just a curious guy…that's all." I slammed my brakes as we pulled up to his house and he smiled at me, something was sinister about it as he leaned over to me. I backed until I was against the window when he stopped. "Thanks for the ride…and the company." his eyes were boring into mine as his hand reached out toward me. "What are you doing?" I asked and he just smiled. His hand brushed by my hair and pulled my seat belt down and clicked it. "Buckle up. It's dangerous." he leaned away and grabbed his bag before climbing out and shutting the door.

I peeled out as quickly as I could and when I felt less freaked out, I realized I had driven back to the school. I sat there, calming myself down from the shit that guy just did to me, I was never so worried before. But something about him was different, he was so strange, something inside me feared him and that freaked me out. I saw headlights and realized it was Caleb, bringing Sarah back from his date. I realized how this would look to him, I was stalking him and other stuff. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his car, I could see their figures a little through the rain.

When they were kissing, I looked away, not wanting to see that anymore and waited until I heard the door shut before my eyes found his car again. He sat there for a minute before he looked up and saw my car sitting there. He pulled up beside me and we both rolled out the windows. "What are you doing here Trixx?" "We need to talk. About a few things. I'll follow you home." he sighed and nodded, before rolling his window up and I turned around so we could head to his house. We parked and climbed out, he rounded on me quickly, not heading inside like I thought he would.

The rain was pelting down on us as we just stared at each other, I realized I would have to speak first. "Caleb, I wasn't there to spy on you if that's what you think. I gave that kid Chase a ride and he creeped me out, I drove away and didn't realize I had driven back to the school until you pulled up." he cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? Chase creeped you out? When are you ever freaked out about anything? You expect me to believe that?" I sighed, he was never going to believe me.

"Well believe what you want, it's the truth. I just want you to be careful…" "With Sarah you mean? Don't want me around her anymore?" I snapped my head up and glared at him. "Oh go fuck yourself Caleb. I don't give a rat's ass about who you are messing around with." "Good, because you're not my mother and I don't need anyone telling me what to do." "I sure as hell ain't your mother and I'm not telling you what to do!" I shouted at him but our words were drown out by the rain by anyone that would be listening. "Thought you were leaving anyways." he said and I sighed.


	7. Chapter 7: Mistakes And A History Lesson

Chapter 7: Mistakes and A History Lesson 

"Yeah, I was." "And now? What changed?" his tone was still harsh and I felt my anger rising back up. "My mother begged me to stay and help YOU to ascend!" I spat the words at him and his eyes narrowed. "I don't need your help." "Oh really? You ready to feel the worse pain in your entire life? Ready to feel like every molecule in your body is being ripped apart? Ready to feel as though you are dying and not giving a damn about it as long as the pain stopped!? Ready to face all that alone, Caleb? Because I did!" I paused and took a step back, my anger deflating.

"I faced all of it alone. And you know what? What I faced and what I face every single day of my life is so much more and worse than what you will face. Compared to what I deal with, yours will be so much easier…" I backed off more, putting some space between us as he stared, his anger also disappearing as the rain continued to soak us. "Trixx…I-" I shook my head, holding up my hand. "It doesn't even matter anymore. I promised my mother I would stay and help you ascend. After that I'm gone…for good."

Confusion twisted in his face, he took a step toward me. "For good? What does that mean?" I bit my lip and sighed, telling him, "Caleb, you and the others are safer without me around. My powers aren't like yours, mine is unstable, uncontrollable. I can't remain here without someone getting hurt. I have to leave…forever." he was quiet for a minute and I moved further back, ready to just go home and get away from his eyes. His eyes found mine and he closed the distance with two strides of his long legs, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry you've had to deal with this alone, Trixx." his voice was so soft and he was so warm pressed against him that I knew I was in deep trouble. I cared too much about him, I wouldn't be able to stay much longer. He was with Sarah, there was no place for me. I breathed deeply, taking in how good he smelled before I pulled away from his chest and looked up into his handsome face. He gave me that smile of his, the one that made my heart leapt into my throat and breath catch in my lungs.

I knew I should pull back, step out of his arms and take myself home…instead my body did what my mind knew it shouldn't. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his firmly, gripping his jacket with my hands to steady myself. He was caught off guard and I shamefully admit that I took advantage of that, slipping my tongue into his mouth and rolled it playfully against his. To my own surprise, his arms tightened around back and pressed me closer to him as he kissed me back with a tenderness that I never knew he felt toward me.

It was the most marvelous moment I have ever experienced as he returned the kiss with such passion. When we broke apart, his eyes were lit up with a mischievousness as he smiled down at me, making me blush. "Wow…" that was the first words out of his mouth, finally breaking the silence between us. I looked down, smiling shyly, unsure of what to say to him to explain how I felt. When I looked up to meet his eyes and speak, he leaned down and kissed me again, moving his hands from my back to my waist, lifting me slightly so I was even closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my toes and moving my lips against his with a severity; I thought he might realize how much he meant to me. He pulled away after a moment and his eyes were gazing into mine as he spoke in a hushed tone, his breath hot between us. "Trixx…what was that?" I wanted to speak, to tell him just how much I cared for him, but I knew once I did there would be no going back. I sighed deeply, knowing what I had to do and just had to find the strength.

I released my grip from his neck and backed out of his arms, seeing a confused look on his face as I did. "That was…nothing Caleb. Forget about it. I have to go." I turned and ran to my car, slamming the door and locking it. However, Caleb was right on my heels and knocked on the window, asking me to roll it down. I shook my head and turned the car on, getting ready to leave; he would move. Before I could put it in gear, the locks clicked as I felt a surge of usage run through me.

Caleb opened the door and leaned down, getting close to my face. "Trixx, you are going to have to explain that kiss. Please." I felt tears coming to my eyes, and I shook my head again. "Caleb, just leave me alone. That kiss was nothing. A lapse in judgment, sorry." his hands pulled mine from the wheel and made me turn to look at him. "That was not nothing, Trixx. That was something…big. Now just tell me." I huffed, he wasn't going to let me go without explaining it.

I turned the car off and climbed out, making him back up a little to give me some space. I slammed the door and began to pace along my car. How was I going to explain this to him? Finally I stopped and faced him, his face was concerned, but something else was there as well. "Caleb, there's no other way to say it….I've liked you for a long time. But this was just a mistake, I know there's no room for me in your life like I want." he was quiet as he took in what I had said and ran a hand along his face.

"What do you mean 'no room for you'?" he asked and I snorted, reminding him, "Oh, I'm not sure…maybe someone by the name of Sarah. You know, blonde, pretty, smitten with you." that seemed to jog his memory and he sucked in a breath as I nodded. "See, no room for me. So go inside, forget this ever happened and take her out tomorrow or something." I took the chance and slipped into my car, turning it over and backing out before he could stop me again.

When I finally got home, tears were streaming down my face freely. I sobbed in the safety of my car, my head against the steering wheel to ground myself. I didn't move until my eyes were dry and I was stiff, before I finally went inside and up to my bed. I pressed my lips together, the memory of his on mine so fresh, I could still taste him. It made me ache to go back, to ask him to be with me. But I had to be stronger than that, I had to be the one that leaves, allows him to be happy. I did like I was supposed to, I climbed into my bed and went to sleep. But at least there, I could dream of what it would be like to be with him.

I gasped and opened my eyes, feeling the familiar surge of power flow through me. I sighed, I was so tired of waking up in sweats, of feeling this every single night. I knew I wasn't getting back to sleep, so I got up and took a shower before sliding into some jeans and a blouse. I walked outside and breathe in the night air. Star lit up the sky, the moon was bright, yet I felt so alone and filled with worry. None of the guys would use this much…not even Reid. Something else was going on.

I stayed outside, waiting for the sun to come up as I ran through everything I knew about our families and our powers. Trying to figure out what this could possibly mean or be caused by. My stomach finally demanded I move and get food around mid-day so I went inside and made a sandwich to tide me over until I could see the guys and maybe even see the Book. Tyler got home after school and told me about what happened at the pool and I began to think again, pacing in my room.

I decided I needed to go to the school, I had to understand what was happening and quickly took off without telling anyone. I parked about a block or two away so I wouldn't be noticed and snuck inside, scaling the gate with ease. I went into the administration building and found where they kept the files on all the students. I was still searching when I heard something and hid behind a cabinet. I saw flashlights and I blinked, realizing who it was.

I stepped out, making both of them jump and turn toward me. Caleb's eyes found mine and I cleared my throat, shuffling slightly before walking over. "What are you two doing here?" "More like what are you doing here?" Pogue shot at me and I explained to him about my ride with Chase and the feeling I got from him. "Caleb, I know you like the guy, but something is off about him." he shook his head and told me about what he saw in the pool, how his eyes went black as night.

I took a step back as they went back to searching, my head swimming with thoughts of what that meant. "His name is Chase Goodwin Pope. His mother died when he was 2 years old and the Collins adopted him." Pogue read and I had a flash of the Book of Damnation come to me. I went to speak, but footsteps echoed toward us and we froze, clicking the flashlights off. Suddenly the door opened and we all reacted, sending us up to the ceiling, our powers keeping us out of sight of the guard.

A few of the papers Pogue was holding slipped out of his grip and began to fall toward the ground, I used my power, stopping them before they could land on the guard. Finally he gave up and left, we lowered ourselves and gathered the papers back up, returning them to their place before leaving. "Goodwin Pope…Goodwin Pope…Anges Goodwin Pope. That's where I've heard it." Caleb was muttering before realizing something. He told Pogue to call Reid and Tyler.

Caleb didn't speak for a while before taking my hand and stopping me. "Pogue, I want to talk to Trixx real quick, head on back, she can take me to Gormans. Thanks man, for being here." Pogue left to make sure the others were going to meet us there. Caleb didn't let go of my hand until we were back at my car. "Trixx, I want to ask you something." I waited for him to speak, but he seemed to have trouble finding the words.

"Is this about my feelings?" he nodded and leaned against my car, "Yes, I want to know for how long have you had them?" I shrugged, unsure of it myself. One day we were all just friends and one day I just seen him differently. "I don't know, we were all so close, friends and bound by our powers and families. At some point it just changed. I changed, I guess." I got into the car, not wanting to feel his eyes on me right now. "Caleb, come on, let's just go and I promise we will have this talk later."

He agreed and climbed in, I drove us to the house and we saw everyone else was still there. We went downstairs and they took their seats, I remained standing beside Tyler, arms crossed and listened to Caleb as he read from the book. "It's a list of names…of people who brought charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem hunts. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope. Widow of Jacob, mother of Hagen." "So what?" Reid asked.

"So she claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams…after she was widowed. The book also records births and deaths during the Damnation." he paused and the pages flipped to where he wanted to read from next. "Goody Pope's husband, Jacob, died June 4th 1692. Her son, Hagen, was born April 11th 1693. That's 10 months and 24 days later." I let out a shaky breath as the book closed and slammed down in the middle of the fire. "If what you are saying is true…and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam, then the fifth bloodline in the Covenant didn't end in Salem."


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

Chapter 8: Broken

"And Chase is one of us." I stated after a moment, saying what needed to be said. It did explain a lot, but there was still a lot that we needed to know. "That's crazy…he can't be." Reid was trying to saying, shaking his head as to force the words to be true. Caleb began to ask Reid about if he really did use after the party at the Dells, telling them that the power was able to wake him. "I felt it too." Tyler said and I blinked, he never mentioned it to me…even though he knew I was feeling it as well.

Caleb's phone began to ring and instantly began to ask questions in a confused tone. "Okay, listen. I want you to go back to your dorm and wait for me there. I'll see you soon, okay?" I knew it was Sarah and I looked at him, he was staring directly at me. He sighed deeply, hanging up and telling us what had happened, "He's put a spell on Kate." "What are you talking about? What kind of spell?" "Creation. Spiders." Pogue got up and Caleb went to try to stop him, telling him not to do anything stupid.

Pogue wasn't listening, his girl was in trouble and he stormed out and we heard his bike rev before we were even outside. "Caleb, I'll go after him." I said and jumped into my own car, tearing out and rushing after him. When I finally caught up to him, he was speeding toward Chase, who was standing in the middle of the road. I felt the surge of power inside as Chase easily lifted Pogue off and flipped him over, slamming into the road and alongside his bike that was tore to pieces.

I climbed out and took off running, calling out to Pogue. "You hurt Kate and I'll kill you." he said, his eyes black as the darkness around us. Chase was unfazed, "Hurt her? I only used her to get to you. It's you, that I'm going to hurt. And you're just my bait to get to Caleb." I wasn't fast enough before Chase attacked Pogue and spelled him. When I got close enough, I sent a ball of energy out, slamming against Chase's back. He flew through the air and hit a tree, but was up soon after, laughing as blood dripped down his lips.

"Ahh, I knew it! I thought you were different. Oh but how different you truly are! A woman with the power, how impossible!" he sent a ball at me and I rolled down to dodge it, but he appeared from no where and kicked me in the gut, sending me sailing along the road. "You are a very special woman Trixx. I will have a very good use for you." "Fuck you!" I told him before coughing hard and holding my stomach. "Fuck me? Oh no, sweetheart. Fuck you." he slammed an energy ball into my chest and everything went black after that.

Pain was filling my body as I fluttered my eyes open, groaning as I attempted to move. "Hey hey, don't move just yet." I fell back and sighed, letting my mind wake up and clear. "Tyler, where's Pogue?" "He's down the hall. He's hurt bad, but he did tell Caleb that you tried to save him. To tell you thanks." I winced as I chuckled, swallowing and breathing in and out. "Tyler, what happened to me?" "The doctors say you blocked it out, which he says is understandable, but I don't know what he's talking about."

I was confused and tried to remember, tried to understand. My head was pounding as I had flashes, driving, seeing Pogue get sent flying. Being hit with the energy ball. Then what? My eyes went wide as I remembered…Chase picking me up, taking me back to my car. In the back seat…undoing my buttons. I choked back a sob as I relived it, realizing what he had done to me. The pain was forgotten as I pulled to covers up, wanting to hide and disappear.

"Trixx? What's wrong? What happened?" Tyler's hand reached for mine, but I jerked away from him. "Tyler, don't!" I yelled and pulled my knees up around me. A nurse came in and asked Tyler to leave, but I told him to get Caleb for me. "Sweetie, you need rest." "I don't care. Let him in." after a minute he appeared and saw I was crying and rushed over to me. "Trixx, what's going on? Why are you crying?" I sniffled and lifted my head, meeting his eyes. "Caleb…he…I…" "What?" he asked again and I looked away and shook my head.

Something clicked in his mind and he got what I couldn't say. He placed his hand on my knee and I recoiled from him as I did Tyler, confirming it. "Trixx…did he…" I nodded, tearing overflowing from my eyes. Caleb pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight, even though I stiffened and didn't return it. He whispered into my ear, "I swear to you…he's going to pay for this." he kissed my hair and let me go, I sunk into the bed, unsure of what to say or do. "Don't tell the others…please." was what came from my lips as he was walking away. "Of course."

I curled into a ball and cried for a long time, unsure of what I was going to do now. I felt so weak, so useless…so powerless. Chase had taken something from me, not that I was a virgin, but it wasn't consensual. I felt so violated and so broken that I couldn't bring myself to move. After a few hours, my brain decided what I truly needed to move on….was to get revenge. My body didn't want to move, just wanted to sink further into the bed until I was gone forever. But my mind knew that I had to move, had to get out of this bed.

I waited until the nurses checked on me for the hour before climbing out of bed and holding up my half torn clothes, it was either these or my gown. I sighed and changed, then walked over to the window, opening and lifting myself out onto the tiny ledge. I took a breath, unsure of myself and my powers as I stood there. My foot slipped and I fell off, plummeting to the ground. My instincts kicked in and I felt the power fill my body as I landed safely on the grass.

I searched the parking lot for my car and found it unlocked, I climbed inside and dug my spare key under the seat. I tore out of the parking lot, heading toward the school where the Fall Fest was being held. I would have the guys there and tell them a quick goodbye before going after Chase. When I arrived, I saw Tyler and Reid running out, looking around for something. I eased out, pain running through me, but I pushed forward.

"Hey!" I called out and they both turned, then rushed over to me. "Trixx, what are you doing here? You need to be in the hospital, resting." I shook my head and chewed my lip, worried about how they would react if I told them what Chase had done to me. "I have to find Caleb…please." I said instead, I would explain that to them later, when I was ready. For now, I needed to find where Caleb went, because he would be going after Chase, which is where I was needed to be.

"He went after Chase, he took Sarah hostage. We've been looking for her for hours." I sucked in a breath and asked, "Where are they meeting?" they both looked away from me, not wanting to speak. I grabbed Reid's face and made him look me in the eyes. "Reid…look at me…tell me where they are meeting. I have to go, please." his hand pulled mine away from his face, but he didn't look away. His hands gripped mine tight and he nodded.

"I don't know what happened to you when Chase attacked, but Trixx…be careful. He's powerful, even Caleb is worried about us." I promised and he told me they were meeting at the old Putnam Barn, I hugged them both and ran back to my car. I raced along the roads, wondering if I would get there in time to find Caleb before he did something stupid like take on Chase alone. I saw Caleb's car as I pulled up, all the glass was destroyed, they were already here.


	9. Chapter 9: The Putnam Barn

Chapter 9: The Putnam Barn

I climbed out and found myself frozen, my breath hitched and my heart racing. He was in there, the guy that took something from me, broke me, made me feel so hopeless and weak. I couldn't make my feet move, I couldn't force myself closer to where he was. The rain was beating down on me when I heard crashing sounds from the barn and took off running, my mind just thinking about Caleb and that he needed my help. Nothing else mattered in the moment, but I had to help Caleb, he would be ascending soon and I could hold off Chase while that was happening.

I entered the barn and saw Caleb against a beam, having been slammed only a moment ago. I wasn't seen by Chase yet, and I stared at Caleb, the pain he was feeling would be gone in a minute, the Ascension would be so much worse. Before I could finish my thought, he began to ascend and the pain wrecked through him, making him cry out. Chase floated down, asking, "Are we ascending?! FINALLY!" he shot a small energy at him, but he was too consumed by the pain to notice.

"Scary, isn't it Caleb? This new power you get when you ascend…frankly, I don't think you're cut out for it. So why don't we just call it a night? Just say the words." Caleb absorbed the power and vanished from our eyes. Then appeared on the ground, before launching an attack at Chase again. I dove out of the way of the stray ball and watched, he recovered a hell of a lot faster than I did. Maybe the guys wouldn't have it as bad as I did.

"Okay, I'm a little impressed. Not bad." Chase called out, having to go on the defense for a moment. "Thanks." Caleb appeared behind him and shot him out of the stall they were in. Chase still wasn't too concerned, making jokes about Caleb trying to impress his date. I noticed that Sarah was floating in mid-air, under another spell of Chase's. I went to move closer, maybe I could save her, while they were distracted.

I froze in my spot just in time to see a pitchfork bury itself in the wood inches from my head. They were throwing anything they could at each other now. My eyes caught Caleb throwing an energy ball at Chase, who caught it, moving it into a slightly smaller one, but more powerful as he slung it back at Caleb. He couldn't dodge it because he was caught off guard and was sent back into a pile of crates and other trash.

Caleb finally began to crawl out, groaning and gasping as he did. When he was almost out, Chase used only a finger to send another wave of energy slamming onto Caleb, sending him to the ground. I forgot all about Sarah, as I made my way silently toward him, Caleb needed help…now. "You ready to say Uncle?" Chase asked, lifting his head up so he could see Sarah. His eyes found mine, he widened them only for a moment before telling Chase, "I'm ready for you to go to hell."

Chase used more power and made the small fire that had started to turn into a blaze behind Sarah. Chase smirked and lifted Caleb up and sent him flying out the barn loft window, out into the rain. I watched as Chase gave a short laugh before heading outside, ready for Caleb to give it. I quickly moved in the shadows, hurrying as quietly as I could to follow them. "Just say the words. Say the words…and it's all over." Chase knelt down and grabbed Caleb's head as I exited the barn.

"Say it! Say the words. I…" "I…" I heard Caleb's voice repeat and my breath hitched. "…will you…" Chase said, to which Caleb also repeated back, Chase waited, unable to finish the sentence himself without willing his own powers away. "Caleb don't!" I shouted, gathering my power within myself and sending a ball at Chase, who dodged, but noticed me. "Nothing!" Caleb said and kicked Chase, using his power to send him flying back. "Trixx run!" Caleb shouted at me and I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you Caleb, never." I said and he gave me a small confused looked, like my words meant more than just words…which they did. I knew I could never leave him now. Even if he didn't feel the same, I loved him and always would. Chase gave a laugh and looked between us. "Oh what's this lover? Already moved on?" I breathed in quickly, a little fear reminding me of what he did. "Shut the hell up!" Caleb shouted, getting his attention by sending a ball at him.

He dodged with ease and launched one back at Caleb, to which I forced myself to move and send one into his back, forcing him to his knees. However in a instant, he was back up and launching another assault at Caleb. "I'll teach you to be a good bitch, after I'm finished with him." I felt a different surge of power run through me as Chase continued to send his attacks at Caleb, while dodging the ones I sent at him. The surge I felt was older, stronger than the other guys and I realized what the feeling was. Caleb's dad was willing his power to his son…similar to what my own father did for me.

As soon as I first felt the surge, a moment later Caleb's power changed as well and he immediately send more powerful balls at Chase, catching him off guard. He sent him spinning in the air and Chase landed at my feet. He gasped and rolled over, looking up at me. "I'll always know that I took you…you'll never be the same and he'll never look at you the same…he'll never love you…because of me." his smirk was too much and I let out a shakily breath.

"That may be true, but after tonight, you won't never forget the faces of the two that destroyed you. I'll recover…but you, you're just going to disappear forever, forgotten…forever." I formed an energy surge in my foot and slammed it into his chest. Chase let out a scream as I dug my foot into his ribs, trying to cause him the pain he had caused me. Suddenly he grabbed my foot and I couldn't get away and he picked me up and sent me at Caleb, who caught me.

"Trixx, get out of here." I shook my head as he sat me down behind him. "Caleb, I mean it…I'm not leaving you. This is my fight too." he pushed me out of the way as Chase began chunking balls at us as fast as he could. Caleb blocked them and the few he couldn't, I blocked. Chase sent a powerful one right at me, but Caleb moved and grabbed it in his hands, just like Chase did earlier. In an instant, a bolt of lightning shot down, being absorbed into the ball, carrying the last of Caleb's father's powers with it.

The ball was huge and Caleb was having trouble keeping it under control. I placed my hands over his and poured my own power into it, not willing it away, but letting the energy strengthen the ball for a final blow. Chase realized what was happening and ran at us, hoping to stop it. "NOW!" Caleb shouted and we forced the ball forward with all our strength directly at Chase. He jumped and I moved the ball at the last second so it hit him square in his torso.

The ball went through him, hitting the barn and causing a fiery vortex to appeared and Chase disappeared into it, screaming the whole time. I sank to the ground, I hadn't used so much power in so long and it wore my body out entirely. Caleb bent down to me and asked if I was alright. "I'll…survive." "Trixx, you're real pale, are you sure?" I waved his concern away. "S-Sarah is still inside. Go ge-…." I couldn't finish my sentence before the pain ran though me.

Something was wrong…I knew it. I grabbed Caleb's hand and made him turn back to me. "Caleb…listen." I gasped and he had to come really close to hear me over the rain and burning building. "I- I'm sorry I never to-told you soon-sooner." "Told me what? Trixx?" I leaned up and kissed his lips. "Told y-you that I lo-love you." I felt my body getting heavy, I couldn't move much anymore. "You love me?" I nodded as best as I could, but it was difficult. My eyes were beginning to get blurry and dark. "I'm sor-sorry I….wa-wasn't stronger…" I heard Caleb's voice calling my name, and then I felt darkness overtake me.


	10. Chapter 10: The Future(Finale)

Chapter 10: The Future(Finale)

My eyes fluttered open, the lights were entirely too bright as I closed them again, feeling blinded. "Trixx! Holy shit! Guys, she's awake!" voices were all around me, my ears felt like they were all using megaphones right beside my drums. I winced and they went quiet. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I swear she opened her eyes." "It's alright, we are all tired. Let's just go home and get some rest." "Whatever, man. I'm not leaving her alone." "I'll stay with her Tyler. Just go home and get some sleep."

It was really quiet for a while and I just listened, wanting to go back to sleep myself, my body felt so tired and heavy still. I felt pressure on my hand, like someone was sitting on it…or something. "Trixx…can you hear me?" I wanted to move, to speak, but it was so hard right now. So I just listened, unsure of if I wanted to open my eyes again and be blinded. "You have to come back, you hear me? We all need you here. None of us can lose you Trixx…so please." there was a pause before I barely heard the whisper, "I need you…come back." I felt my mind going dark again as I tried to move, tried to call out.

I groaned as pain seeped into my very being before opening my eyes with a gasp. "Jesus!" I heard a voice cry out as I lifted my head with difficulty. "Trixx!" my eyes searched until I saw him, Caleb was smiling so brightly at me, before gently wrapping me into a hug. "Thank God!" he breathed into my hair as I felt his body moving slightly. When he pulled back, tears were rolling down his face. "We all thought you were gone for good. But you're back." I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, I couldn't speak.

"Nurse! Doctor!" he called as he helped me lay back again. They checked my vitals and all kinds of other stuff. "She tried to talk, but nothing came out." He told them and they checked my throat before saying it just may take time, seeing how long I was out. I tried again to talk, my hands moving in the air to try to ask how long I was out. They gave me a pad and pen, but said I may not be able to write for a while. That didn't stop me as I tried and tried. It took days but I waited until I was alone with Caleb before writing, 'How long'

Caleb sighed and answered me, but he had worry filling his face. "Trixx, you've been in a coma for seven months." I whimpered and wanted to cry, but more questions filled my mind. I wrote another question and turned it to Caleb, 'Why keep it' he knew what I was talking about and placed his hand on my swollen belly. "Because, it's part of you. Part of our families and our covenant." I rolled my eyes and wrote again, 'I hate it…' Caleb moved his hand to my face and shook his head. "Don't. Whether it's a boy or a girl, they are yours…not his."

I shook my head and asked him, 'Do they know?' he met my eyes and shook his head. 'Then how?' he leaned back into the chair and ran a hand through his hair. "I made a choice, Trixx. I hope you are mad at me for it." I drew a question mark, demanding he explain. "When the doctors said you were pregnant, the others were confused and had a lot of questions. I didn't know how to explain what happened without telling them about Chase and what he did to you. So I told them that it's mine." I blinked, sinking back into the pillows..

'Why?' I wrote on the board. He shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure myself, to be honest. It just came out so easily. I told them we went out for some drinks and it just happened." I huffed and ripped the paper up. 'Sarah?' he looked away at her name and sighed. "Yeah, that was difficult. But I stand by my words, I'm going to be there for you and the baby." I picked up a cup and threw it at him. 'Pity? Thanks. Make me feel special.' I couldn't put the sarcasm in it and it made me more angry.

Caleb leaned over me and shook his head. "Not pity, Trixx. She felt betrayed and sad, thinking I cheated on her. But I changed, you changed me. I care about you, I liked Sarah, but you're different. You mean so much more to me. Please believe me." I couldn't hear lie or see it in his eyes and I nodded, he leaned down and kissed my forehead, before we heard a groan from the door. "Please stop. Get a room." I wrote, 'This is my room' and my brother laughed.

The others were right behind him as they gathered around me, eyeing my stomach as they did. Caleb took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "How are you feeling?" Tyler asked, sitting in the chair beside me. I shrugged and wrote, 'Tired…sore…restless…' "Oh, so back to your usual self." Reid joked and I threw the pen at him. "You miss our ascension, Trixx." he said, using his power to stop it and plucking it out the air. "Reid….watch it. It's different now, remember." Pogue scolded him and gave him a playful punch. I turned to Tyler and he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm still me. Next week, sis." I smiled, at least I didn't miss my brother's…I wanted to be there with him, help him if I could. Then I remembered and rubbed my belly. "I know you're scared, but we are all here for you." "Yeah, just think of that baby as all of ours." I raised an eyebrow at Reid's comment and Caleb laughed, but rolled his eyes. "He's just mad that you love me and not him." he kissed my hand and said he would be back. "My mother wants to talk to me…yours too I believe."

He left and Tyler took my hand, making me look at him. "Did you and Caleb really get drunk and make this little baby? Because that doesn't really like you two." I chewed my lip and nodded, going along with this lie, I didn't want them to look at me different nor the baby because of it's true father. "Reid, if she was drunk, it could be you becoming a father not Caleb." Pogue joked and I chunked the notepad at him, but he ducked and laughed.

"At least you're still you…somewhere under that huge basketball belly." I pointed at the door, telling them two to get out without words. "Guys, give me some time alone with her." Tyler asked and they nodded, shutting the door with a soft click. "Trixx…I know." I cocked my head to the side and he gave me a sad smile. "Caleb told me the truth. About Chase…everything." I looked away, tears spilling from my eyes. He gave me a hug and rubbed my belly. "Hey, don't worry. You are my sister always and forever. This is my niece or nephew…nothing else matters. I just want you to know you can talk to me about it if you want…whenever. I'm always going to be here for you." I smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Yeah, I grew up fast didn't I? Not a little boy anymore." Caleb returned with his mother and mine and Tyler left. Caleb gave me the pad and pen back before they all sat down and began to talk about us. "This has never happened before, as there has never been a girl with the power. This child is uncharted waters for everyone, just as you were Trixx. We all must be wary and careful of everything. This pregnancy has been normal…but that was when you were in the coma." my mother was saying, before turning to Caleb.

"This was a stupid decision on both of your parts. I mean, really? No protection? I understand you are a teenager still Caleb, but Trixx, you're an adult, you should know better." I looked at them like they were stupid, 'Caleb is mature. He knows too' I wrote and realized that I kinda threw him under the bus with me. "Hey, listen, it doesn't matter. It happened and now we are going to be parents. Nothing can be done about it. I've asked us all to move now from how it happened." he said and I smiled, he was always a leader.

His mother agreed and said, "Now that you are out of the coma, you need to be sure to not use any power because we don't know how it will affect the baby. The doctors say you should get to talking again soon, everything with the pregnancy has been healthy and they say the baby is strong." she smiled a bit, I'm guessing excited about her grandchild…which made me look at my hands. It really wasn't her grandchild…but I couldn't tell her…ever. 'boy or girl' I wrote and turned to them all. "We aren't sure. The doctors asked if we wanted to know, in case you didn't wake up. But Caleb said we shouldn't know before you."

I nodded to Caleb and he moved closer and took my hand. "Do you want me to ask the doctor to do an ultrasound to see?" I smiled and nodded again, my head reeling already. "I'll get nurse, Caleb, stay with her." his mother said and left, making me pressed my forehead against Caleb's. "You two really care about each other right?" I glanced over at my mother and back at Caleb, answering her question with a quick kiss. "I truly hope so. This baby is going to change your lives…and the power is going to be stronger than anything else we assume because of the joining bloodlines. Danvers and Simms."

The nurse rolled a machine in and the doctor was behind her, getting gloves on. "Ready to know now? Alright, let's see what our little one is, shall we?" they got the machine ready and Caleb held my hand tight as we stared at the screen, waiting to see the baby appear. I heard the heartbeat first, then the screen lit up with a little form. Little hands, little feet, even a face. I gasped and squeezed Caleb tighter, pointing. "I see, Trixx." the doctor moved it around little, trying to get a look at the genitals.

I saw it first, and my words came to me, "Boy…" I breathed out and Caleb looked at me, hearing me speak for the first time in months. "It's a boy alright, that's amazing Trixx. You are recovering quickly, already talking again." I was caught off guard when Caleb turned my face away from the screen and kissed me deeply. "Caleb!" his mother called, but I kissed him back with just as much passion.

**6 Years Later**

"Trixx!" I turned and saw Caleb rushing over to me with a present in his hands. He gave me a kiss and handed it to me. "Barely got it in time. He was already tearing the corner, but I fixed it." I laughed at him and looked at his work. "Nice, Caleb. Can you please go put it with the others. I will go talk to him." he nodded and jogged off as I walked around the bushes to where I found my little boy. "Hey you." I said and sat down beside him. "Mom, I don't want to have a party." "Why not?" he shrugged and I hugged him to me and kissed his hair.

"Galvin Danvers, I want to tell you a story." "Oh no, not how you and dad got together." I chuckled and shook my head. "No, about something else. Did you know that I got hurt before I even knew you were in my belly and was in a coma?" he shook his head, I knew he was listening intently now. "Yes, when I finally woke up from the coma, you were almost ready to come out. I didn't even know that you were in there. It was a surprise to find myself about to become a mom when I didn't have a clue."

He scoffed and said, "And then dad was there and said it would be okay because you two were together. I get tired of hearing about how happy you two are Mom. Its gross." "I promise it isn't all like that. Anyways, I wasn't sure I wanted a baby. I didn't know how to be a mom or raise you. I almost decided to give you up. But then your hands popped up on the screen…then your feet…and your face. When I saw your face, I knew you were my little boy, always will be. I knew you were going to change my life forever…but I never even told your father or anyone else this…so it's a secret between us, alright?"

He nodded and leaned over. "You saved my life that day. I didn't know what I was going to do, but seeing you on that screen, I knew I would love you forever and that you would save me every day. And that's true, sweetie, every day I am thankful for you because you save me. You are my own secret hero, you will always save me, Galvin." he didn't say anything, but he smiled. "Really mom?" I nodded and nuzzled his cheek. "Now if you don't want to go to the party, I can send everyone home…but that means no cake and presents." he jumped up and said he wanted the party.

"Alright, but my sweet hero, I need some help first." he giggled and I pretended to let him help me up before we went to the party. Tyler and the other guys came over, smiling at me and Caleb. "It is insane that he is already six." Reid said and I nodded, asking when he was going to have a little one with his wife, Jenn. "Shut up, she's already asking those questions. Don't encourage her." he hissed at me and looked around. "Come on now, you're the last one now. Don't get left behind." Pogue said, pointing to Kate's side to where his son was clinging to her.

"Yeah, even Tyler is ahead of you now." Caleb joined in, clapping Tyler on the back as he looked lovingly at his wife while she was feeding their one year old little boy. "Hey now, Caleb is way ahead, aren't you?" Pogue said, making Caleb come and rub my belly, prompting the boy in my belly to kick at him. "Yeah, I always thought we only got one son each. Until Trixx here came along and threw all that out the window. Now who knows what's going to happen." Reid said and then Jenn popped up, talking to my belly before dragging him away, talking about babies.

Pogue went over and tossed his son up in the air; while Tyler blew his bride a kiss before turning to us. "They might not understand this…but we do." he said, gesturing to my stomach. I nodded and squeezed Caleb's hand, while looking at the party, all the kids having fun and being carefree. I looked at my son, who was so happy and young. He never needs to know about his father, because Caleb is his father, no matter what. "Yes, this boy will also inherit the power as well, the fives families of Ipswich joined once again. But that's going to be our little secret." I said and Caleb leaned down and kissed me deeply. "I love you and our family, the four of us. He's mine, always. As are you." he joked the last part and I rolled my eyes before pulling him down for another kiss before walking to join our family for the future.


End file.
